Wolf under the Moon
HIERACHIE DER KRÄFTE Prolog Der helle Vollmond erhellte den Wald und die tiefblaue Nacht. Das eisige Wasser des kleinen Wasserfalls floss plätschernd in den Teich und übertönte die Pfoten, die auf ihn zuliefen. Kleine, weiße Pfoten, übersät mit stumpfen, schwarzen Krallen. Das weiße Fell glänzte im Vollmondlicht wie ein Stern. Die kleinen Augen schauten bestimmt auf den Wasserfall, die Pfoten hinterließen ihre Spuren in der dünnen Schneeschicht. Die Wölfin setze sich am Ufer hin und beugte ihre Schnauze vor. Sie tauchte sie bis zur Hälfte in das eisige Wasser ohne vor Kälte zusammenzuzucken. Die Schatten um sie herum schienen sie zu beobachten, doch ungestört trank sie weiter. Langsam zog sie ihren Kopf hoch und legte den weißen Schweif um die Pfoten. Sie blickte in die Schatten, als würde sie warten. Plötzlich sprang von hinten eine silbern schimmernde Gestalt aus dem Gebüsch, die Zähne glänzten im Mondlicht, als er leise lachte. Die Wölfin blieb ruhig. Die silberne Gestalt flog geradewegs auf die Wölfin zu, und kurz bevor der kräftige Körper auf der Wölfin landete, wich sie mit einer einfachen Bewegung zur Seite. Die silberne Gestalt landete ungeschickt auf der harten Erde, knurrte als seine Pfote zur Seite wegrutschte, und jaulte erschrocken als er wegschlitterte und zitternd in den eiskalten Teich fiel. Der Wolf erhob sich und schüttelte sich knurrend. >>Na ist das Wasser kalt, Avalik? << lachte die weiße Wölfin. Avalik knurrte. >>Probier es doch selbst aus Attica!<< meinte er. Attica schüttelte ihren weißen Kopf. >>Nein danke.<< Sie hob ihre Pfote und sie hielt sie so hoch, dass sie sie lecken konnte wie eine Katze. Avalik stapfte murrend aus dem Teich. >>Typisch Schatten-Wolf!<< bellte er. Attica lies langsam ihre Pfote sinken und drehte sich zu Avalik. Ihre schwarzen Augen schauten ihn eisig und wütend zu gleich an. Ihr sternenhelles Fell leuchtete im Mondlicht. Avalik starrte Attica an und bei ihren eisigen Augen fing er an zu zittern. >>Überlege dir was du sagst, Avalik.<< knurrte sie leise. Plötzlich schien sie von Schatten umhüllt, als sie mit den Vorderpfoten vom Boden abhob und die Hinterpfoten hinterherzog. Ihr sternenhelles Fell verwandelte sich in einen Schatten und ihre Augen leuchteten. Avalik schaute sie geschockt an, doch sein Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Schmerz, als ihm Atticas Pfoten und stumpfe Krallen durch das silberne Gesicht fuhren. Doch Attica sparte sich die Kraft, mit ihm zu kämpfen. Als sie im Flug sein Gesicht verletzt hatte landete sie gelassen hinter ihm. Die Schatten lösten sich auf und ihr Fell fing sofort wieder an zu leuchten wie ein Stern. Avalik drehte sich um und hatte Tränen in den Augen. Sie hatte seine Nase getroffen. Aber er blutete nicht. Es war nur Schmerz. Attica blickte ihn kühl an. >>Vielleicht bin ich ein Schatten. Aber ich bin stolz darauf. Genauso wie du stolz darauf bist, ein Wind-Wolf zu sein.<< miaute sie. In ihrer Stimme lag Stolz, aber auch eine deutliche Warnung. Avalik verstand diese. Er nickte und zog sich langsam zurück in einen alten Stall, der direkt daneben stand. Attica blickte ihm mit ihren schönen Augen hinterher. Als seine silbern schimmernde Gestalt hinter den alten Stalltoren verschwand, setzte sich Attica wieder am Teich nieder. Der Mond schien immer noch hell, und für Attica war er das einzige wichtige im Himmel. Er hatte eine besondere Ausstrahlung, wenn er schien, fühlte sich Attica wohl. Sie blickte direkt auf die helle Scheibe im tiefblauen Himmel, und plötzlich wurde sie unglaublich müde. Ihre Augenlieder wurden schwer wie Steine und sie fielen zu. Mit dem Bild des Mondes im Kopf kippte die weiße Wölfin um, ihre Schnauze landete nur wenige Zentimeter vom eisigen Wasser entfernt. Attica schlug die Augen auf. Sie rannte. Auf einer ewigen, dunkelgrünen Fläche. Sie war endlos und Atticas Pfoten schienen über den Boden zu fliegen. Sie blickte auf ihre Pfoten. Sie waren rot gefleckt. ''Attica bekam einen Schock, doch sie wagte nicht stehen zu bleiben. Etwas verfolgte sie. Etwas gefährliches. Es wollte sie töten. Es wollte ihr Blut fließen sehen. Attica rannte und rannte. Es stand kein Mond am Himmel, ihr weißes Fell leuchtete wie ein Stern, es war das einzige helle in der schwarzen Nacht. Sie raste über die grüne Fläche, sie hatte kein Ende. Attica blickte nur noch gerade aus. Sie rannte immer weiter. Plötzlich wurde es feucht um ihre Pfoten. Sie wagte nicht, nach unten zu schauen, aber sie wusste, dass eine rote, dickflüssige Welle aus Blut um ihre Pfoten schwappte. '''1.Kapitel' Attica riss die Augen auf. Sie lag am Teich, direkt neben dem alten Stall. Sie stand auf und streckte sich. Was war das für ein Traum gewesen? Er war so real.... Attica erschauderte bei der Erinnerung an die schwarze, mondlose Nacht. Sie schüttelte ihr weißes Fell und blinzelte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Es war bloß ein Traum gewesen. Attica stellte ihren Schweif senkrecht in die Luft, um wacher zu wirken, dann lief sie in den Stall. Die große hölzerne Öffnung in der früher ein Tor gewesen war, war mit Ranken überwuchert. Sie betrat den alten Stall. Attica fühlte Stroh unter den Pfoten. Es piekste ihr in die Ballen. Zu ihrer Linken waren drei Pferdeboxen, zu ihrer Rechten eine Holzwand, die hier und da mit Stroh verstopft war. Sie lugte in jede der drei Pferdeboxen, bis sie in der dritten die silberne Gestalt von Avalik und die schwarz-weiße von Lex entdeckte. Der Husky hob seinen hübschen Kopf. >>Hallo Attica<< murmelte er verschlafen. Dann stieß er Avalik mit der Pfote in die Seite. >>Steh schon auf du Fellball von einem Wolf!<< lachte er. Avalik hob seinen silbernen Kopf und seine gelben Augen starrten Attica an. Attica brauchte ihn nicht zu fragen, aber sie wusste dass er an den gestrigen Kampf dachte. Als er sie weiterhin anstarrte, zog sie langsam ihre Lefzen zurück und entblößte ihre messerscharfen Zähne. Avalik wandte den Blick ab und rappelte sich auf. Lex tat es ihm nach. Die Beziehung zu Avalik war ihr irgendwie unheimlich. Der Kampf gestern war eigentlich ganz normal unter Wölfen. Er und Lex kämpften ständig, aber Attica hatte ihm nur mit der Pfote über die Nase gefahren… Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf um die finsteren Gedanken los zu werden. Sie bildete sich sicher nur ein, dass Avalik Angst vor ihr hatte, oder? Attica, Lex und Avalik kamen aus dem Stalltor hinaus. Sie hatten lange im Stall gesessen und Attica wurde vom hellen Licht der Sonne geblendet. Ihr weißes Fell sah ohne das Mondlicht einfach nur weiß aus, sein Leuchten hatte es beim Mond gelassen. Avaliks silberne Gestalt schimmerte auch bei Sonnenlicht. Der graue Rüde genoss die Wärme der Sonne. Attica streckte ihr Gesicht zur Sonne hoch und die Sonnenstrahlen erwärmten ihr Gesicht und flossen über ihren Pelz, als wäre sie in den Teich eingetaucht. Lex gähnte ein Mal, bevor er sagte: >>Ich gehe jetzt jagen. Begleitet mich einer von euch?<< Erwartungsvoll blickte der Husky-Wolf von Avalik zu Attica. >>Ich werde dich begleiten Lex!<< bellte Attica sofort. Aus irgendeinem Grund gefiel ihr die Vorstellung nicht, hier alleine mit der Sonne zu sein. Sie verstand es nicht. Die Sonne erhellte alles und wärmte, aber sie fühlte sich unwohl. Sie brauchte den Mond. Den hellen, kalten, geheimnisvollen Mond. Avalik blickte sie und Lex an. >>Okay, dann bleibe ich hier beim Stall. Beeilt euch aber.<< murrte Avalik. Es gefiel Attica nicht, dass er so tat als müsste er zuerst sagen dass das für ihn okay war, damit sie jagen durften. Zu jeder anderen Zeit hätte sie ihm das gesagt, doch jetzt fühlte sie sich nicht wohl. Nicht wenn die Sonne schien. Attica zuckte zusammen. Was hatte sie nur für Gedanken? Die Sonne…. Attica lief neben Lex her, in ihrem Maul baumelte ein Kaninchen. Sein Blut tropfte auf den schneebedeckten Boden. Hier im dichten Wald drangen nur wenige Sonnenstrahlen bis auf den Boden, so dass er dunkler war als die baumlose Gegend am Stall. Atticas Pfoten liefen im Takt über den Boden und hinterließen ihre Spuren. Die hübsche hundeartige Gestalt von Lex trottete neben Attica her. Lex war ein Halb-Husky und ein Halb-Wolf. Doch sein Aussehen zeigte nur einen Husky. Aber Attica wusste, das Lex‘ Fassade täuschte. Er war ein wilder Wolf, genauso wie sie und Avalik. Und er hatte auch eine Kraft, die Kraft des Windes. Genauso wie Avalik. Nur Attica hatte die Macht des Schattens.